


[Podfic] the girl who became queen

by miss_marina95



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: There are a dozen differing accounts of the day Belle came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the girl who became queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the girl who became queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250024) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> This was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology for 2013! Annnnnd I neglected to actually post it on either LJ or here until now. I suck. Anyways, you can get the full 2013 masterlist [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)! Go check it out, it's super awesome and full of wonderful voices reading you amazing ladies in tons of fandoms. Plus, bessyboo made the coverart and she makes AMAZING coverart. Go look! *shoos you*
> 
> Also posted [on my journal](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8833.html).

Length: 00:02:22

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bDisney%5d%20the%20girl%20who%20became%20queen.mp3)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/girl-who-became-queen)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!

Again, full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)! Go check it out, it's awesome. <3


End file.
